The invention relates generally to the field of wet mops, and more particularly, it is directed to a combination mop with attached wringer for mop wringing purposes.
In the art of designing and using wet mops, it is the common practice to employ some type of soft, water absorbent material for the mop head construction. Because of the soft nature of the absorbent material, the material wears upon use. It is the usual practice to provide a replaceable type of mop head to facilitate easy replacement, thereby increasing the useful life of the device. It is also common practice in the art to provide some type mop wringing device to facilitate expelling a predetermined amount of water from the mop head prior to use. Prior workers in the art have designed many different types of wringing devices, some of which are integral with the water container and others of which are integral with the mop itself. The present invention is concerned with the latter type of arrangement and incorporates in combination, a handle, a mop head and a wringing device which is slidable relative to the handle and to the mop head and which functions to wring excess water out of the mop head. The devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,040,355, and 3,089,171 are exemplary of prior art devices which are similar in concept to the combination mop and wringer of the present invention. All of these devices, however, have proved to be expensive in manufacture in that an elongated slot had to be fabricated in the handle for guidance purposes. The elongated slot had an additional drawback in that frequently, splinters were produced as the slot was formed to thereby create an unwanted danger.